She is mine
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [UA] #Hitsukarinweek #Soulmates Para una bruja que a penas y recuerda a su familia, un único recuerdo persiste en su memoria... esa persona esta destinada para ella, después de todo no importa si es en una vida o en un mundo distintos, ellos siempre se reencontrarán. Eso significa estar conectados, eso significa ser almas gemelas... maldecidos y bendecidos, su amor será eterno.


**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach anime/manga le pertenece a Tite-me-gusta-dar-demasiado-suspenso-a-la-trama Kubo-sama :3 xD! Yo escribo porque simplemente, me gusta hacerlo._

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_…_

****She is mine****

…

**ও**_•_**O**_n_e-_s_**h**_o_**_t_**_•_**_ও_**

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

...

...

* * *

Con el reino constantemente en guerra era normal vivir de forma sedentaria, huyendo de pueblo en pueblo era imposible volver al lugar donde había dejado su pasado, su hogar y sobre todo su corazón... a pesar de ello sus ojos ónix se negaban a soltar lágrimas pérdidas ante cada uno de sus hermanos y hermanas hechiceros, ella terminó viajando sola, era un echo de que los llegaban a localizar por su culpa, la mayoría pasaba desapercibido pero ella no, su cabello negro como el carbón traía malos presagios y la gente ignorante terminaba reportandolo a altos cargos.

Su nombre hace mucho tiempo olvidado, fue cambiado a "dama de negro" por todo aquel que la viera, a pesar de su bella apariencia que eclipsaba a cualquiera que llegara a conocerla, resultaba ser como una deliciosa fragancia envenenada pues así como cautivaba, mataba; nunca fue su intención pero no queria cambiar tampoco su apariencia, aunque con un par de pociones y hechizos bastaba ella se negaba rotundamente a teñir su cabello del suave color del sol o cualquier otro tono, mucho menos el cambiar sus ojos o su figura... era todo con tal de que al verlo, pudiera ser reconocida.

El paso entre tantas ciudades había dejado a su cuerpo agotado, sin importar los años que continuara vagando -ya demasiados para llevar la cuenta -, los seres humanos temerosos por naturaleza, aborrecían lo diferente... y ella lo era: era una bruja.

Los de su clase siempre fueron maltratados, usados para experimentos, temidos, cazados y asesinados sin remordimiento por aquellos seres sin cerebro, su mente ya no quería recordar así que sus conocimientos fue lo único que consiguió grabar en su memoria, así como una suave pero enigmatica voz, un par de ojos brillantes como dos lagunas turquesas en medio del bosque y un cabello tan diferente al suyo, blanco como la nieve en invierno.

Aun despertaba en las noches con su mano extendida al aire y lágrimas saliendo desde las cuencas de sus ojos, no entendía ya porque lo había dejado atrás si aquella era su felicidad, pero entonces la alarma puesta por un hechizo sonaba para mostrarle peligro y sus sentidos le daban la razón a sus recuerdos ¿Quién querría arrastrar a una existencia patética de fugitivo a la persona que roba tus suspiros? No ella, por supuesto.

—Solo debe seguir tomando el té con cinco gotitas de la botella que le dejé por una semana y su malestar se habrá ido —soltó con suavidad aquella hechicera después de terminar de revisar a aquella pequeña.

Tenía cinco días en aquella gran ciudad, algunas personas pobres se habían acercado a ella en cuanto bajó del barco que le había llevado a cruzar el océano por el que el sol nacía, su vestimenta extranjera rápidamente la hizo resaltar además de su apariencia, creía que serían más reticientes con ella pero por los pobres habia sido bien recibida.

Lo único que llevaba consigo era un pequeño saco y un broche de joyas preciosas en el cabello, aquel broche de rubíes y tulmarinas amarillas llevaba la forma de "membrillo de flor" y era lo único que conservaba de su familia, recordaba que su bella madre antes de sacrificarse entreteniendo a los aldeanos, había puesto aquello en su cabello, a su hermano mayor le dio el broche de una pequeña fresa y a su hermana mayor un collar hecho de oro blanco y citrinos pequelos que formaban una flor de cidro, era como los nombraba en su cabeza.

El idioma fue fácil de aprender y adaptarse resultó sencillo, lo poco que aquella gente podía ofrecerle a cambio de sanarlos era un techo, cobijo caliente y algunos un poco de alimento, no quería resaltar así que fue viajando a través de la ciudad por esos días, curando, descansando, observando y aprendiendo, lo que la gente no le comentaba las criaturas de la calle se lo susurraban al oído... fue así que escuchó que entre los altos cargos de la ciudad tenía un apodo "La viida negra del membrillo" y fue curioso escuchar aquello.

Tal vez hasta nostálgico.

Por otro lado, su viaje no terminaba ahí, así que a prisa salió de la ciudad, a su espalda un felino negro la perseguía como si fuera su nuevo dueño, no importaba cuanto rechazara su dulce juramento de lealtad el felino la seguía como una siombra, pero el último día había desaparecido toda la mañana, por eso aprovechó para escabullirse y salir de la ciudad, ya una milla por delante lo observó correr en su dirección apurado.

—¡Madame, aguarde! —la ronroneante voz del felino sonaba alarmada, así que decidió acercarlo con magia sin detener su paso —. ¿Qué de-? ¡Wah!

Sorpendida la criatura no dejaba de maullar pero en cuanto aterrizó en los brazos de la morocha pudo conservar la calma por un corto período, recuperado del exabrupto observó con preocupación a la mujer que lo sostenía en brazos, tenía malas noticias en la punta de su lengua pero no sabía como comentarlo.

—Si tanta fue tu urgencia de venir tras de mi, algo importante tienes que decirme ¿No? —soltó ella, a pesar de su femenina apariencia a la hora de hablar era tosca y su forma de ser era arisca, se había aislado por demasiado tiempo y, aunque su tono con los pacientes era más condescendiente no podía frenar esa parte suya, aunque la primera vez que se trataron, aquel felino se había sorprendido y reído a carcajada suelta (aunque para el resto sonara como un quejido).

—Ah, cierto. Niña, transportate lo más lejos que puedas y cambia tu apariencia de inmediato.

Con un tono altanero aquel gato le habló a la bruja, quien solo chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Porqué debo de hacerte caso?

—Tengo más tiempo que tu en esta tierra... en toda la tierra, a decir verdad, pero el punto es que debes hacerlo por precaución.

—Como si fuera a creerle a un gato.

—Esta es mi sexta vida de nueve, cada vida me ha durado más de dos siglos, sin mencionar que antes de ser maldecida tuve una apariencia similar a la tuya, querida hermanita~ —el tono burlón usado al último rompió su credibilidad, pero picó la curiosidad de aquella azabache.

—Eres una bruja —afirmó ella.

—Era, me agrada el placer que la vida de un gato trovador tiene. Pero olvidalo ¡Ya vienen hacia acá!

Los sentidos aumentados del felino advirtieron, su cabello negro se había erizado por completo y sus ojos amarillos se desviaro a la ciudad que aunque ya estaba lejos, aun se podía contemplar gracias al desnivel del camino; desde lo lejos lograba ver una caravana, dos carruajes tirados por personas y un par de jinetes al frente que mantenían una velocidad elevada, el punto era obvio: la estaban persiguiendo.

—¿¡Ahora porque carajos me siguen!? —olvidandose de aparentar, la bruja de ojos ónix tomó una vara del suelo y la agrandó hasta poder hacer una escoba, volar lejos era mejor plan para safarse de aquella situación, ante la vista, los jinetes frenaron asustados pero la persona en el carruaje comenzó a gritarles.

—¡Son unos imbéciles! ¡Atrápenla ahora! Quiero su maldito cuerpo encerrado en mi sótano sirviendo como mi nuevo juguete ¡En este instante! —gritos se escucharon y un escalofrío cruzó por toda su espalda, dentro del carruaje un hombre subido de peso tenía a un par de mujeres a sus pies y sus costados, todas llevaban collares y parecían ajenas al escándalo que aquel hacía.

La lengua pasando por los labios de aquel hombre mostraba lo lascivo que eran sus pensamientos al verla, para él ella y su cuerpo eran meros objetos que necesitaba como propiedad para satisfacer deseos primitivos que su dinero y posición podían brindarle, ella, después de todo, era una extranjera.

—Oh, es verdad. Llegaste a oidos del señor de la ciudad y te quería como su nueva esclava, todos decían que tu piel blanca resaltaba con tu cabello y ojos de una forma exquisita y él solo desea nuevos trofeos —en su regazo, aquel gato le dio una corta explicación de la imagen que seguro se quedaría en su cabeza un tiempo... ver como trataba como meros trozos de carne a aquellas muchachas le hizo sentir demasiado asco, volar fue la desición correcta para huir de ahí, pues ni en una semana le darían alcance los caballos más rápidos.

—La siguiente vez empieza por ello.

Por seis meses enteros evitó grandes ciudades, pequeños pueblos eran "bendecidos" por la misteriosa viajera que sanaba a los enfermos y creaba milagros, en su camino pudo conocer a algunas bestias del sitio, su conocido más fue un viejo dragón café con destellos blancos en su piel por la vejez y que con su aliento de fuego lograban crear el mismo infierno en la tierra, por todos en la región era llamado "El gran dragón del país, purificador que vive en la montaña" oh en el idioma natal "Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai". Imponente, imperturbable, inamovible y estricto en pocas palabras.

No puede decir que no disfrutó del viaje que hizo, pero temía por su libertad, conocer a Yoruichi (la gata) le dio mucho que saber de aquella región, así mismo también llevó a la bruja a trabajar en romper aquella maldición cuanto pudo, después de esos seis meses al fin lo consiguió estando cerca de la ciudad capital de aquel nuevo reino al que habían llegado, ahora era una mujer hermosa, de piel oscura, cabello morado y ojos amarillos brillantes... sin ropa.

—Solo digo... que no es necesario que me compres ropa, me basta con estas vendas y los trapos que conseguiste, niña.

—Deja de tratarme como niña ¿No era tu maestra?

—Que lo seas no significa que te deba tratar con respeto.

Burlona, era de las pocas personas que sacaba lo peor de la morocha, aunque debía admitir que la apariencia de aquella ex-gata era mucho más madura que la suya... pero era toda una adulta aunque no recordara su nombre. Entre tantas cosas que compraron había llevado ropa para ambas y alimento, después de vender unas cuantas pociones curativas decidieron dejar la ciudad pero al caer la noche y no llegar ni a la mitad tuvieron que detenerse en una posada.

—Solo una noche, Yoruichi.

Había dicho... por más repetitivo que sonara aquello en el idioma de esa tierra, pero aquella noche las llevó a estar más de una semana entera entre varias personas que llegaron a tratar, curar y conocer, después de ese tiempo sus alarmas se activaron por completo pero no estaba demasiado próximo el peligro, fue cuando escuchó que el lado este había sido atacado por otro reino y aquello le causó una mala espina.

—Si, sin duda es aquel maldito gordo ¿Sabes que puedo asesinarlo fácilmente? —Yoruichi habló, segun la historia que le había contado a la de ojos ónix ella llegó a ser una gran bruja dedicada a asesinar a objetivos especiales, pero en una ocasión uno de sus allegados la traicionó y la dejó varada en aquella forma gatuna.

—No lo hagas, es el rey aunque sea un asco de persona. No sabes si al matarlo se produzca una guerra tanto interna como externa —masajeó sus sienes con lentitud, con algunos espias pequeños la bruja se enteró de la situación, Yoruichi ahora a toda potencia podía cambiar de forma a voluntad así que en su forma felina consiguió suficiente información.

Aquel humano inmundo exigía al reino vecino que entregara a la mujer de cabello negro que hace poco habia arribado a la ciudad, argumentaba que era una de sus esposas (esclavas) que había huido. En aquella ciudad era una extranjera maldita... de nuevo.

La puerta de la posada donde estaba hospedandose estaba sellada con magia, cualquiera que quisiera entrar con malas intenciones no sería aceptado, por eso le sorprendió al escuchar que se abría como si nada, desde que aquel anuncio había sido dado varios habían querido llevar su cabeza para obtener oro y de la misma forma que se habían acercado terminaron pereciendo, causando temor y desconfianza a su persona, la mayoría exceptuando a los dueños de aquel hostal terminaron por cambiar su actitud en menos de dos días.

Sin embargo ahí estaba esa persona perforándola con la mirada, su vestimenta elegante le dejaba ver que era alguien de rango superior pero no era eso lo que había llevado a la bruja a caer desmayada en los brazos de Yoruichi...

**Era él**.

Su cabello, sus ojos, su voz.

Como la había llamado...

—Karin...

Estuvo en cama un día entero, la fiebre no dejaba de dispararse y se retorcía de dolor, su pasado estaba apareciendo como flashes dolorosos y aún con la magia de la mujer de ojos dorados no se apaciguó ni un momento su sufrimiento, por ello era que la escena que no se esperaba nadie sucedió, la gata arremetió contra aquel hombre con una simple aguja larga y filosa directamente al cuello.

—Tienes un minuto para explicar quien eres y porque ella tiene que estar sufriendo así desde que te vio. —Fría como el hielo, su voz soltó una amenaza no mencionada en voz alta... su instinto había despertado un amor maternal por aquella bruja que, aun sin saber cual era su nombre y teniendo en cuenta que debía huir, se detenía a ayudar a los que no tenían salvación.

Aquel hombre amenazado levantó su mano para detener algo, la bruja de piel oscura sabía que detenia a las múltiples personas que apuntaban a su cabeza (aunque ninguna llegaría a darle), de ojos fríos como dos aguamarinas y cabello blanco, al fin podía presentarse el extraño invasor.

—Mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya y... sonará extraño pero quiero protegerla.

—¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Ahora que ella no está conciente podría simplemente asesinarte y asesinar a todos los que estan asechando su vida, sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta —soltó con sorna.

—No se como explicarlo... pero ella es a quien siempre busqué... aparece en mis sueños desde pequeño, tengo memorias que no he vivido y recuerdo todo de ella ¡Pero nunca la había visto en mi vida! —exabrupto al final sorprendió a la de ojos ámbar, él estaba diciendo la verdad.

Sin decir nada a aquel albino usó sus poderes para saber a que se refería, las imágenes en su cabeza le dieron un rompecabezas enorme y, después de unos minutos al fin lo resolvió y apareció en la cabeza de ambos como para la azabache en cama aparecía... pero sin el dolor que experimentaba.

«_La tormenta no cesaba y su cuerpo congelado abandonaba lentamente la vida, así como su alma había abandonado ya cualquier esperanza, entre tanto blanco una mancha negra se distinguió, tan cálida le abrazó y llevó a una fuente de calor.__»—Eres un niño demasiado pequeño para estar en la nieve ¿Huiste de casa? —reconocieron aquella voz como la de aquella bruja en cama.__»El pequeño extrañado, logró ver cerca una fogata sin leña, una cobija estaba sobre su cuerpo así que se levantó de un salto solo para caer de nuevo, su cuerpo aun se sentía adormilado... pero estaba vivo._

_—Soy Karin Kurosaki, mi padre al menos así se refería a mamá cuando decía su nombre completo "árbol que florece bajo una capa negra" ¿Tú eres?__»—Shiro...__»—Supongo que si... ven, vuelve a cubrirte, me costó descongelar tu cuerpo sin que perdieras ningú órgano o extremidad.__»Ese fue el inicio de aquél encuentro predestinado, él siendo un simple pequeño había crecido junto a aquella bruja que le brindó su conocimiento, de pueblo en pueblo creció para ser un buen hombre con un basto conocimiento y, aunque su apariencia cambiaba ella seguía molestándolo al llamarle "niño pequeño". Sin notarlo ambos seguían el hilo del destino que los unia, la diferencia entre ambos, sin embargo... era importante: él era mortal y ella una bruja.__»Perseguidos un tiempo, no duró mucho su pacifica vida, mientras los años pasaban sus corazones se acercaban tanto como sus almas lo estaban, entre las brujas era algo fácil de identificar con un poco de charla entre padres, pero al estar aislada de su familia, Karin había crecido sin esa enseñanza: la de tu alma gemela.__»En aquel país se creía en las almas gemelas unicas por un hilo rojo que el destino anudaba con su vida y su muerte, dos almas conectadas por toda la eternidad... no obstante, entre las brujas era más complejo que ello._

_»Se decía que la madre tierra bendecía a sus hijos más adeptos a ella con un trozo de felicidad, los dioses tomaban esa pequeña alma y le daban dos corazones, solo para después enviarlos al plano físico donde nacían conectados, sus latidos, sus sentidos, su vida y su muerte estaban conectados la una con la otra... pero había casos excepcionales como estos dos: pueden ser ambos hechiceros y vivir juntos toda la eternidad o pueden ser dos opuestos que se atraen enteramente y, para mala suerte de Toushiro y Karin... eran esto último.__»Fue después del primer beso que él le robó a la morocha que entendió que no podría dejarlo nunca, pero el miedo le hizo aislarse de momentos y bajar la guardia, olvidando sus escudos que protegían a ambos, ella se acercó y fue bien recibida por el calor de aquel corazón conectado con el suyo, unidos vivieron una pacífica vida por un corto tiempo, les dieron caza y justo cuando se juraban amor eterno el pecho del albino fue atravezado por una flecha mientras sellaban aquella promesa con un beso.__»Pero ella era una bruja, no moriría por algo así, todo lo contrario a él, que después de esa flecha protegió a su amada con su cuerpo, su espalda llena de incontables flechas solo dejó pasar una, la que conectó el pecho de ambos y no mucho después acabó con su vida.__»Destrozada, la bruja acabó con todos en aquel país sin estar consciente, como una advertencia silenciosa que llegó tarde, el miedo de los seres humanos y su deseo de poder le habían arrebatado la felicidad a la bruja, quien aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su amado y su ropa con la de el resto de humanos de aquel sitio, ella misma selló sus recuerdos para no sufrir todo lo que le restaba de vida con aquellos agridulces recuerdos._»

La desición había sido tomada y, con su ejercito tras suyo, el gran rey de hielo salió de la ciudad para darle la cara a aquel invasor...

—Ella es mía, no tuya. Largo o morirás.

Su declaración había congelado a todos y, mientras la ira burbujeaba en el interior de aquella bestia, los ojos ónix de Karin se abrían... en el campo de batalla, antes de que el maldito rey pudiera abrir de nuevo su boca, su garganta fue destrozada y su sangre cayó sobre los esclavos. Yoruichi había dicho que le serviría, nunca dijo que seguiría sus órdenes...

No sabría ninguno que sus acciones desatarían una guerra que volvería a alejar a estos amantes.

Aun así... cada vida, cada mundo, sus almas conectadas volverían a encontrarse...

—¡Eres increíble Toushiro! Aunque eres mucho menor que nosotros~

—... ¿Quién te dijo que soy menor que ustedes?

—¿Ah? ¿No eres menor?

—Voy a decirtelo por última vez... ¡No soy un niño pequeño!

**En este mundo o en otro.**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

**Aquí Sky volviendo a la vida... aunque debería estar dormida mientras escribo esto, no podía dejar pasar el evento de la semana HitsuKarin siendo mi OTP, aunque tengo abandonada toda la escritura en si... primer día: Soulmates, almas gemelas.**

**Aunque también entraría en el "Diferencia de edad" para ese ya tengo otra idea xD así que, seguiré subiendo para quien me lea.**

**El último diálogo es el que se escucha en el doblaje latino, ya se que en japonés es "niño de primaria" pero para la ocasión decidí usar esto... yo amo el trabajo de Romi Paku y Rie Kugimiya doblando a estos dos pero ¿Han oido el doblaje latino? Me encanta que se siente un poquito más el sentimentalismo que entre ambos se dedican en el capítulo 132.**

**Quizás solo soy yo shippeandolos al extremo xD!**

**Por cierto, si alguien quiere que haga esto un long-fic, pongalo en un review/comentario (?).**

**…**

**…**

**¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)**

**…**

**…**

**_×º°"˜`"°º×_**

**_._**

****S******k******y n' I******c******e ******_Queen_****** B******eilshmild******t. ******_Lovely charm._**

****.****

**.**


End file.
